Quatre lettres
by Lyra64
Summary: Quatre lettres, quatre saisons, et une fin inattendue.../KuroFye, UA, OS écrit sous forme de lettres.../


**Coucou les gens !**

J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Moi, j'étais tellement contente d'avoir un rayon de soleil que "pouf" j'ai écrit cet OS. Le thème, c'est les saisons, et le mot "quatre", et je voulais une fin inattendue... C'est un UA, sur le couple Kuro et Fye. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est mon tout premier OS ! Par contre, le site a fichu ma mise en page en l'air ! grrr *pète son câble*

Heu après :

Disclamer : tout appartient aux Clamp ! tout !

Genre : heu...pas le genre de truc qu'on lit quand on n'a pas le moral...voilà...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Quatre lettres..._

_Un été sans fleurs, abeilles et papillons s'appellerait l'hiver._

_Kuro chan..._

_Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ? Pour moi, tout va bien : comme je te l'avais dit, je me suis installé dans mon nouvel appartement. Il n'est pas très grand, mais je m'y sens chez moi ! Il y a tout de même une petite chambre d'amis, au cas où tu te déciderais enfin à venir me rendre une petite visite ! Je suis sûr que tu t'y plairais. Depuis ma chambre, je peux voir un parc dans lequel il y a plein de cerisiers. Il me tarde le printemps, pour pouvoir les admirer en fleurs !_

_J'ai aussi commencé à travailler dans une boulangerie-pâtisserie qui vient d'ouvrir. Elle s'appelle « Tsubasa », c'est joli, non ? J'y ai rencontré la jeune boulangère, Sakura. Elle a vingt ans, des cheveux roux coupés courts et de grands yeux émeraude. Elle est vraiment très jolie. Au printemps dernier, elle s'est fiancée avec Shaolan, un jeune homme qui tient un dojo. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez très bien ! Il est fougueux, franc, serviable...tant de qualités que tu as déjà (mais en mieux, parce que tu es mon Kuro sama)._

_Voilà voilà, que puis je te raconter d'autre ... ? Ah, je sais ! J'ai aussi rencontré une jeune fille extraordinaire : Tomoyo. C'est la meilleure amie de Sakura depuis qu'elles sont enfants. Elle est styliste dans une grande entreprise, et elle nous confectionne sans cesse de nouveaux vêtements. Quand nous avons fait une fête pour célébrer l'ouverture de la boulangerie, elle nous a offert a tous un costume : Sakura était une princesse, Shaolan un archéologue, et moi un magicien ! Je t'aurais bien vu en ninja, tu sais. Je lui demanderai, la prochaine fois que tu me rendras visite !_

_Il se fait tard, je dois encore aller prendre une douche, et puis j'ai prévu d'aller au cinéma, ce soir. Il y a un film sur la rafle du Vel d'Hiv qui passe, tu devrais aller le voir mon Kuro._

_J'ai l'impression que je passe mon temps à te le dire mais..._

_Je t'aime. A en mourir._

_Je t'embrasse..._

_Fye_

_Un été, l'éclat d'un jardin est aussi féerique qu'un feu d'artifice!

* * *

_

_L__'__automne__ raconte__ à__ la __terre __les__ feuilles __qu__'__elle __a __prêtées__ à__ l__'__été__._

_Mon Kuro Kuro..._

_Voilà plusieurs mois que j'attends pas de tes nouvelles, mais je n'ai toujours pas ta réponse ! J'espère que la lettre ne s'est pas égarée..._

_Comment vas-tu ? Bien, j'espère ! Pour ma part, tout se passe bien...De la fenêtre de ma chambre, je contemple les feuilles des cerisiers qui se sont teintées d'or et de sang. C'est un spectacle saisissant, d'une beauté à couper le souffle. J'aimerais le contempler un jour avec toi..._

_A la boulangerie, tout va bien. Les clients apprécient tous les gâteaux que je prépare et le pain de Sakura. Toi, mon Kuro sama, je sais que tu détestes toutes ces choses sucrées. Ça me chagrine un peu, d'ailleurs...alors je me suis entraîné, et je suis à présent un pro de la cuisine asiatique ! (et surtout japonaise, puisque c'est ton pays d'origine, mon Kuro chou)_

_Shaolan a ouvert une école d'arts martiaux, et m'a proposé d'en faire partie, mais j'ai refusé. Très peu pour moi...en revanche, je me suis inscrit à la chorale du village, et devine qui nous fait chanter... Tomoyo, eh oui ! Quand elle a du temps libre, uniquement. Je voudrais que tu sois là, au printemps prochain, pour nous écouter...voilà quelques paroles pour toi :_

Je veux être heureuse  
Je cherche le bonheur

Avec toi, je veux être heureuse  
Je veux être ton bonheur

Alors, emmène-moi  
Emmène-moi loin d'ici  
Vers un ailleurs certain, loin d'ici  
Avec toi, emmène-moi

_Je sais très bien ce que tu dirais si une fille le chantait devant toi : « Si elle est malheureuse, elle n'a qu'à partir ! Pas besoin de gémir comme ça ! » Mais tu sais, mon Kuro, moi, j'ai attendu longtemps que quelqu'un m'emmène au loin...et tu l'as fait... ! Tu me manques énormément, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point...tes lèvres, ta voix, ton odeur, tes yeux, tes mains. Tout ! Souvent, la nuit, je rêve que tu reviens me voir et que tu me fais l'amour...c'est pour te dire à quel point ton absence me ronge ! Ton image me poursuit jusque dans mes rêves... Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Et je t'aime. A la folie._

_J'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience..._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Fye_

_L__'__automne__ est __une __demeure__ d__'__or__ et __de __pluie.

* * *

_

_Quand je suis __triste__, je __pense__ à toi, comme l'__hiver__ on __pense__ au __soleil__, et quand je suis __gai__, je __pense__ à toi, comme en __plein__ soleil__ on __pense__ à l'__ombre__._

_Kuro chan..._

_L'hiver est là. La neige et les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle amène aussi. Je suis triste. Et quand je pense à toi, je le suis encore plus. Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ! J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'as déplu ? Et tu m'en veux ? Ou alors...peut être que tu ne veux pas de moi. Que tu ne m'aimes plus...mais moi, je t'aime. Tu es ma vie. A jamais. Le monde sans toi n'a plus aucune saveur. Je veux te voir..._

_Je te parlais de mauvais souvenirs, tout à l'heure. Tu sais que c'est en hiver que j'ai perdu toute ma famille_ mon père, ma mère et mon frère jumeau_ dans un accident de la route. Ils me manquent tous. Et toi, aussi, beaucoup._

_J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a ouvert une plaie béante dans le cœur. Et elle ne parvient pas à cicatriser. Je veux te voir. S'il te plait, Kurogane, écris moi ! Dis moi comment tu vas, donne moi de tes nouvelles..._

_A la boulangerie, tout va bien. Les clients sont satisfaits, et nous avec. Sakura est radieuse depuis que Shaolan l'a demandée en mariage. La cérémonie aura lieu au printemps prochain, et la chorale y chantera. Je serais profondément heureux si tu pouvais venir. _

_Au dojo, il y a eu un petit accident. Rien de grave, rassure toi, mais j'ai tout de même eu une minerve pendant un mois !_

_Attends que je t'explique...Shaolan m'a demandé si je voulais bien lui servir de « cobaye » pour une de ses démonstrations. J'ai donc accepté ! Nous nous sommes mis dos à dos, et il m'a fait basculer en arrière. Normalement (et je dis bien normalement, parce que ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça !) je devais me réceptionner sur les mains ! Sauf que, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé...j'ai dû penser que le sol était moins proche de moi, et je me suis ramassé sur les cervicales ! Direction l'hôpital...Shaolan était vraiment désolé ! Il s'est excusé pendant un bon quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que Sakura menace de l'assommer s'il ne se taisait pas ! Elle qui est pourtant si douce..._

_A la chorale, nous avons une nouvelle chanson, que nous sommes en train d'apprendre :_

S'il se met à pleuvoir dans ton cœur

Pense à mon souvenir

Je ne peux être à tes cotés

Mais dans ces moments je ne pense qu'à une chose

Je ne pense qu'à toi

_La suite est vraiment magnifique. J'en ai toujours les larmes aux yeux quand nous la chantons. Tu pourras l'écouter quand tu nous rendras visite ! Et tu es cordialement invité au mariage de Sakura et Shaolan (et je joins le faire part à cette lettre)._

_Je t'aime, Kuro pon, n'en doute jamais._

_Je t'aime...jusqu'au bout du monde._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Fye_

_Quelle __flamme__ pourrait__ égaler__ le __rayon__ de __soleil__ d'un __jour__ d'__hiver__ ?

* * *

_

_Kurogane..._

_Cela fait presque un an que je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Et je ne comprends pas. Tout allait pourtant si bien, avant...Avant, comme ce mot me semble lointain... et ce temps où nous marchions main dans la main, sous les cerisiers en fleurs... Ceux du parc en face de chez moi sont eux aussi fleuris. C'est un spectacle magnifique, qui gonfle mon cœur de joie, et qui me remonte le moral. Et il faut bien ça, pour atténuer la douleur causée par ton absence. Ça me ronge, Kurogane. J'ai mal, si mal...j'ai un trou béant dans le cœur, et tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider à cicatriser, enfin..._

_Le mariage est dans moins d'une semaine. Tomoyo a préparé la robe de Sakura. Elle est magnifique, une véritable déesse. Le jour de la cérémonie, elle aura des fleurs de cerisiers dans les cheveux. Et c'est moi qui la coifferai ! Quel honneur... ! C'est merveilleux ! C'est ce genre de bonheur tout simple que nous offre la vie qui nous fait penser que nous avons de la chance d'être là..._

_J'ai regardé la télévision, hier soir. Il y avait un documentaire passionnant sur les âmes sœurs. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'emploierais les mots « passionnant » et « documentaire » ensemble ! Comme quoi, tout le monde change ! Et puis, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Toi, mon âme sœur. Toi, l'homme que j'aime. Toi...Toi, Kurogane..._

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. _

_Plus que tout au monde, je t'aime. Et j'ai l'impression que je pourrais te le dire encore une centaine, un millier de fois !_

_Je t'aime, Kuro chan...à jamais._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Fye_

_Le__ printemps__, __c__'__est__ tout __un__ poème__. __On__ en __parle__, __on__ le__ pratique__, __on__ l__'__attend__..._

* * *

Fye poussa l'immense portail noir, qui poussa un grincement soleil, haut dans le ciel, éclairait les lieux de ses rayons majestueux. Autour, de nombreux cerisiers en fleurs offraient une ombre agréable aux passants. Malgré ce paysage enchanteur, Fye avait le cœur lourd. Il avait apprit la nouvelle de _l'accident _quelques jours plus tôt, et avait immédiatement pris l'avion pour rendre visite à son amant.

Sa silhouette sombre se découpait au loin. Fye courut, et s'arrête à quelques pas de lui. Son cœur battait la chamade, et il avait l'impression qu'il allait éclater en sanglots. Mais pas maintenant. Il devait être fort. Encore un peu. Si peu...

« Salut, murmura-t-il.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas, ne daignant même pas le regarder.

Fye approcha doucement sa main, mais se rétracta au dernier moment. Certains moments ne doivent pas être brisés par des gestes superflus.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-il d'un voix douce. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Tu aurais quand même pu me dire que tu avais eu un accident !

L'autre se permit un léger sourire, mais resta silencieux.

-Je te le répétais souvent, dans le temps, de ne pas rouler si vite sur ta moto...mais tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête... ! Enfin, c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Son cœur se serra brutalement, il avait du mal à respirer.

-Je t'aime, Kuro chan, répéta-t-il plus fort. Je t'aime !

Une larme roula sur sa joue, et il l'essuya négligemment.

-A la folie...pour toujours...jusqu'au bout du monde...

Il vacilla légèrement. Il y voyait trouble...sans doute un effet des médicaments qu'il avait pris avant de partir...

Il se permit un léger sourire, et s'assit sur la dalle, là où il avait déposé son bouquet de fleurs blanches.

Il contempla les cerisiers en fleurs, et son cœur se gonfla de joie.

-Je te l'avais dit, que nous les regarderions ensemble dit-il à l'attention de son amant. Ce dernier lui sourit silencieusement.

Fye se laissa tomber en arrière sur la dalle de marbre glacé. Son corps était terriblement lourd, et il avait froid, si froid...

-Tu vas sans doute m'engueuler, Kuro, mais je crois que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise...

Il ferma les yeux dans un dernier sourire.

-Attends moi, j'arrive... »

_Les __fleurs__ du __printemps__ sont les __rêves__ de l'__hiver__ racontés__, le __matin__, à la __table__ des __anges__.

* * *

_

Snif snif...*se noie dans ses larmes* comment j'ai pu écrire ça ! Mais j'avais envie d'essayer ! Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

Pour la mésaventure de Fye au dojo, c'est une histoire inspirée de ce qui est arrivé à Samanga, une amie rencontrée sur le chapitre est d'ailleurs un cadeau pour elle ! Daisuki, Sam ! Et à mort les consciences :3 !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)

A+

Lyra


End file.
